


Solid Gold

by ukranianstairs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Too Explicit Though, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Slow Romance, mature content, yujae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: He wanted to know every quirk that Yuta had while making out, he wanted to make Yuta squirm more under his touch, and he wanted to explore every inch of Yuta's body. He wanted Yuta to know that he wasn't playing either and he wanted to prove to Yuta that he wasn't something as shallow as an infatuation but rather a true attraction that could stay for long. But before doing all of those, he had yet to learn Yuta's name.





	Solid Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first YuJae fic and oh boy, I LOVE writing fics based on things like songs and animes. So this fic is based on a song called Solid Gold by Sam Rui. It's a really really good song so check it out if you haven't and I hope you'll like this fic!

Loud music, sweaty bodies, alcoholic smell, ecstatic atmosphere. Yuta found himself having an intense staring contest with a boy from across the heavily filled room. He could be doing anything, anything at all, but he chose to ignore everything around him and invest himself in getting the boy's attention on him for as long as he could before the boy would disappear from his sight again. It wasn't the first nor the second time that he saw the boy, but it was the third time. Third time and Yuta was getting impatient, so impatient. He was the type to get infatuations easily but with this boy, the attraction was too strong that it was overwhelming him and he wanted nothing else but to just get into bed with him the moment he laid eyes on him. He never knew his name, his background or anything, and he never even said 'hi' to the boy either, but he wanted him. Yuta wanted him so bad that he was already picturing himself below the boy, all sweaty and breathless.

He was trying to stay cool and calm about it although the boy's appearance wasn't helping at all. That night, he was wearing something rather inviting compared to his previous attires that Yuta had seen him in. Silk golden dress shirt that just enhances the shape of his broad chest and toned upper arms with the two top buttons being unbuttoned, tucked in messily under his black leather pants that kind of look slightly tight against his fleshy looking thighs, and his waist was decorated with a simple silver plated buckle belt. It was as if his outfit wasn't enough to make Yuta drool, his hair was slicked back showing his perfect forehead and his thick eyebrows. Yuta was bounded by a spell in the name of A Boy Whose Name is Unknown, which caused him to stop breathing, when he noticed the boy's expression changing from a blank look to a painfully knowing look under the illuminating neon lights of the club.

The boy was staring deep into Yuta's soul and reading through his thoughts. He knew that Yuta wasn't staring for fun and he knew that Yuta wasn't playing. He knew that Yuta had been eyeing him the first time they held an eye contact a few days ago and he knew that Yuta wanted something from him. Yuta was feeling bothered and his mind was foggy from the wild thoughts he had about the boy. He admitted defeat to their staring contest as he excused himself from his group of friends to go to the washroom since he couldn't actually handle the tensed feeling. It was too intense for him that he felt uncomfortable being around people while he was in a hot mess situation. The boy had a smirk on his face before Yuta broke his stare and because of that, he couldn't hold it in longer. It wasn't just any smirk. It was a knowing smirk, something more than just a mere flirty smirk, as if he was teasing and as if he knew what was Yuta's nasty thoughts about him, and boy he did know.

But something confused Yuta. The boy was surely brave to do something as smirking with sharp lustful eyes, but he didn't even make a move or show any hint to approach Yuta. He was just there, standing and leaning against the wall of the club with a glass of drink in his hand, ignoring everything else but Yuta who was practically salivating him. It made Yuta wonder if the boy wasn't as interested as he was towards him, or maybe he was still too sober and would only move when he gets tipsy. Yuta pondered in the washroom, ruffling his hair in frustration as he felt himself getting embarrassed. He didn't want to get out from there and face the boy again although that night, he was determined to get him. He didn't know that the boy could give a counter-attack to him, causing his confidence to crumble down and be replaced with just shyness and low self esteem. He was suddenly conscious of his appearance, leaning against the sink and looking at the mirror while fixing his hair again and putting on his lip balm, only stopping after thousands of 'I'm pretty' chanted in his head.

As if on cue, the boy was walking into the washroom when Yuta was about to walk out. It wasn't like he didn't know that Yuta was in there, though. It was because he knew, and he thought Yuta was taking an oddly long time in the washroom that he decided to step up his game and finally make a move. He stopped when he saw Yuta backing away against the sink, as if he was scared of him. The sight was a little bit too adorable for what he expected from Yuta and he chuckled to himself. For Yuta, the short simple chuckle was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and it suddenly deafened any other sounds that was coming through his ears. The boy approached Yuta slowly, with a flirty smile on his face, showing his dimples that Yuta never knew existed and it made him a hundred times more attractive than he already was in Yuta's eyes.

Yuta didn't know what was going on in his head, and he was getting all dizzy because the boy of his fantasies was just a few inches in front of him. He wasn't thinking anything at all as every thought he had all flew away just like how his legs suddenly gave up on him, becoming weak like jellies and if it weren't for his hands holding onto the sink counter, supporting him to stand up, he would've fallen down onto the cold floor. Fate was evil and kind at the same time. The sink counter just had to be slightly wet that Yuta's grip on it slipped. But the boy, with his fast reflex, smoothly caught Yuta before he could fall down, one of his arms wrapped around Yuta's waist and his other arm around Yuta's shoulders. As cliche as it sounds, the time stopped for the two of them and in an awkward position, they studied each others' expressions that showed concern, gratefulness and attraction at the same time.

Yuta's heart was pumping hardly and loudly against his chest for two reasons. One, because he literally almost fell down onto the floor of the washroom which was considered dirty, and two, because the boy was touching him, or more like, saved him from the fall but Yuta chose to ignore that in the fact of him holding Yuta tightly as if he was afraid that Yuta might fall again. In a swift move, the boy lifted him up to stand on his own two feet again and this time, Yuta could actually feel his legs and finally look at the boy properly. He pursed his lips, trying his best to look good in front of the boy despite the dumb incident that happened just a minute earlier. He held his hands behind him and fiddled with his fingers as he looked up at the boy. He was taller than Yuta, as expected, but what wasn't expected was his godly visuals. His eyes were softer than what Yuta had seen oftenly from afar and his lips were in a pretty soft shade of pink unlike how it was shaded under the neon lights. His skin was milky white as if it was unreal and his little nose was a lot more cuter up close than he thought it would be.

He smiled that knowing smile, which made Yuta's heart flutter and his stomach making flips out of pure excitement and anticipation. He was nervous for what would come afterwards since he had waited for so long, or maybe not, for it to happen. His desire for the boy was getting stronger and his mind was chanting nothing but 'this is it'. He returned the smile for not knowing what to say to the boy, and without wasting anymore time, the boy wrapped his arms again around Yuta's waist, pulling him closer into his embrace and closing the gap in between them, causing Yuta to gasp for air a little too loud for the excitement bubbling in his head. Yuta's arms found their way around the boy's neck and he could feel himself smiling from ear to ear as his cheekbones hurt and his cheeks getting warmer, probably from all the blood rushing up to his head. His heart was pumping louder against his chest as the boy leaned lower to the side, his cheek brushing gently against Yuta's and his lips almost touching the helix earrings of Yuta's ear as he whispered something that Yuta had always wanted to know. His name.

Jaehyun. His low toned voice echoed through Yuta's mind as it went on repeat, not knowing when will it stop. Yuta could barely breathe when Jaehyun pulled up to look at his face. Yuta's lips were parted slightly as he felt his lungs, maybe his whole body, getting hot and weaker as each second passed by. He didn't know what to do, and that was a first. He usually would lead men, he was usually the one who initiates, and never the one who waits. He was stunned and never had he been so lost in someone's embrace just like how he was lost in Jaehyun's in that moment. He wanted to say something, to tell Jaehyun his name and let him know who he was holding in his arms, but no words came out as he was mesmerized by Jaehyun's playful smile that he ended up staring at painfully obviously. Yuta felt an arm around his waist went missing but soon after, he felt Jaehyun's warm palm against the side of his neck, holding him gently and Yuta found himself melting into his touch, pressing himself against Jaehyun's palm and closing his eyes in the weirdly found comfort.

The time went by really slowly for them but it was stopped again, when Jaehyun finally gave in to temptation. He saw how beautiful Yuta was with his eyes closed and he decided that that was the only perfect time to finally let himself go. He leaned in closer, pulling Yuta against him even closer as well, as his lips finally found its way towards Yuta's own pair of lips. It was soft, way too soft and Yuta's mind was shut down. The lips that Yuta had only dreamed about, was there, against his own and he couldn't actually register what was happening that he didn't move. His arms around Jaehyun's neck were getting stiff, his fists tightened, and his legs were growing weak again as he closed the gap between his knees. Jaehyun knew that Yuta was gone so he brought the hand he had on Yuta's neck, back to his waist and held him tightly to support him from falling down again. He felt powerful against Yuta that he couldn't help but to deepen their kiss, melting his lips against Yuta's as he felt the latter finally responding back.

From shy kisses, it went to something more sensual gradually, just like what Yuta had wanted. His feet were tip toed and his fingers were running through Jaehyun's hair at the back of his head. Soft whimpers slipped through Yuta's vocal chord as Jaehyun's tongue found its way through his hot cavern. People walking in and out of the washroom were ignored as they go through the adventure of exploring each others' mouth and learning each others' moves. Jaehyun's hands were all over Yuta's back and sides as it made the latter squirm against his touch, and his back bending forward due to the sensitivity and excitement he was feeling. His fingers were tugging onto Jaehyun's hair as he felt the latter grazing his teeth against his lip and biting on it lightly before pulling away slowly. Their eyes met as hot air came out of their still parted lips, panting lightly for air since the kiss was pretty intense as if their sexual desires had bee pent-up for months.

They stared at each other for a little bit before Yuta broke into a shy smile, biting his lower lip in process as his arms circles around Jaehyun's neck, pulling him forward. "Take me to your place," he whispered in a flirty yet playful tone which caused Jaehyun to smile as well. He did plan on taking Yuta home, hell, he planned on taking him on dates too. He wanted to spend the night with Yuta as much as the latter wanted to spend the night with him. He wanted to know every quirk that Yuta had while making out, he wanted to make Yuta squirm more under his touch, and he wanted to explore every inch of Yuta's body. He wanted Yuta to know that he wasn't playing either and he wanted to prove to Yuta that he wasn't something as shallow as an infatuation but rather a true attraction that could stay for long. But before doing all of those, he had yet to learn Yuta's name. "Yuta, if you're wondering." Now it was Yuta's time to read through Jaehyun's mind, and he was allured by how Yuta got it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
